


Heatwave

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Digital Art, Dragons, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Heatwave, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: The endless days and nights of unseasonable summer heat are starting to take a toll on everyone at the dragon reserve. Harry is no exception, especially if his quickly waning resolve to stay "just friends" with Charlie is any indication. It's Charlie's fault, really. He has no business looking likethatin this weather.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-october. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
